Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional hand truck 1 includes a hollow surrounding member 11, a telescopic arm 12 extending through the hollow surrounding member 11, a sliding member 13 mounted slidably to the surrounding member 11, a pair of retractable support legs 14 extending into the hollow surrounding member 11 and connected pivotally and respectively to opposite sides of the sliding member 13, a pair of holding arms 15 pivotally and respectively connected to lower ends of the supporting legs 14, a securing rope 16 having opposite ends that are respectively connected to two distal ends of the holding arms 15 and that is provided with a hook member 161, and a ring 17 disposed fixedly on the telescopic arm 12 and above the hollow surrounding member 11.
In use, after unfolding the holding arms 15 from the supporting legs 14, the supporting legs 14 are spread out through downward sliding movement of the sliding member 13. A container (not shown) can then be placed on the holding arms 15, and the securing rope 16 is stretched over the container to hook the hook member 161 onto the ring 17 to secure the container on the hand truck 1. However, merely using the securing rope 16 to secure the container may not be sufficient since the container may shake during transportation of the hand truck 1.
Referring to FIG. 3, another conventional hand truck 2 includes a handle unit 21, a supporting member 22 connected proximate to a top end of the handle unit 21, a first holding member 23 connected to a bottom end of the handle unit 21, a second holding member 24 detachably connected to the first holding member 23, a bag 25, and a plurality of engaging members 26 fixed to top and bottom of the bag 25.
The bag 25 can be fixed between the supporting member 22 and the first and second holding members 23, 24 using, for example, screws 27. However, the fastening and unfastening processes of the bag 25 are relatively troublesome.